


The Sound of The Sea

by BlingBlingTiger



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Ocean, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingTiger/pseuds/BlingBlingTiger
Summary: The sand shifted, grain over grain as smooth pebbles and delicate shells tumbled with each retreating wave. The ocean rushed forth onto the shore and retreated with the gentle push and pull of the moon's gravity. The crashing of waves onto the sand was constant and immortal, whispering with the soft, comforting glow of tranquil moonlight.In which Hakyeon is an artist who lives by the sea and Leo is the spirit of the ocean.





	The Sound of The Sea

 

**[This is an Immersive Story. Please listen to the audio as you read.]**

 

**[Sound 1:[Rain on Windows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEZZiLPesgE) ]**

Droplets of rain pitter-pattered against old window panes that were split into squares by thin black lines of frame. The corners collected dust, but the floral curtains smelt of clean laundry. There was a clear view of the harbour and the adjacent beach from the little stone house, though the view became slightly obscured whenever the wind would blow the branches of a small apple tree to tap against the glass.

The call of a herring gull sounded through the air as Hakyeon opened up his bedroom window to inhale the scent of the sea breeze. A few drops of rain splattered against his face, but the feeling of it was calming. He took a deep, slow breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. It was at moments like these when all of his stress and all the problems that he faced in his day to day life just faded, washed by the rain and carried away on the ocean air.

His bedroom was fairly small, containing only his single bed, a chest of drawers, a small wicker bookshelf and desk with a small wicker chair. It was comfortable, though the single glazed windows did let in a bit of cold air at times. The wallpaper was pale yellow on the bottom half, separated by a dolphin print boarder, and a soft mid blue on the top half. The upper half of his wall and the ceiling (which was painted in the same colour) were covered in sea creatures such as mermaids, jellyfish, sharks, whales and many more. His mother, who was a painter by both hobby and profession, had painted them all by hand before he had even been born.

He loved to watch his mother as she painted on canvases. She would paint whatever she felt like painting and it would range from realistic portrayals of animals or plants, to expressive pieces the even she, herself, couldn't explain in words; they were just the summation of her innermost emotions. She was a fascinating woman, the type that could invent all manner of marvellous stories to entertain her son as he listened at the edge of his chair. She was warm and inviting, as every mother should be and she had the kind of smile that shone through into people's hearts and lightened them from the inside with her canorous laughter. Though she had surely known it and had soothed those around her, sadness had no home in her life for her joyous soul would wash it away.

She did her painting in the conservatory attached to the side of their home, though she preferred to refer to it as a solarium. The sun danced through the glass and the many potted plants around the room thrived in its warmth. If there had been many more, he may have considered it a greenhouse. As he watched her paint over the years, he came to understand why it was where she painted. The room was filled with warmth and colour, an atmosphere that resonated with his mother's soul.

Hakyeon would often stare up at his ceiling at night time, admiring the expanse of the sea that was painted there, small details of some fish and jellyfish, and occasional specs here and there shining thanks to his mother's fondness for glow in the dark paints. It was really a sight to behold and he would be forever enchanted by the love and beauty that was poured into it. Each stroke of the brush held his mother's love for him; a warm love that was deeper than the furthest depths of the ocean.

His sheets were a cool sea foam in colour and his duvet cover and pillows were deep blue and covered in vibrant jellyfish. His bookshelf held an abundance of books about marine life and sea birds, but the shelves were mostly lined with fairy tales and fantasies about the ocean. In particular, Hakyeon loved the mythology surrounding mermaids, sirens, and foamy white horses. Across the room from there, a medium sized, round mirror hung on the back of his white door that was decorated with a frame of seagulls.

**[Sound 2:[Waves and Gulls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRHo8i3Ltf4) ]**

Sometimes Hakyeon would avoid the mirror's reflective surface, thinking back to the times when he was unfairly mocked by others, but his eyes were always drawn back to the ocean and as he gazed out at the blue waves, he knew in his heart that he was beautiful.

That day was no different as the morning gradually gave way to the afternoon and the rain came to a stop. Something about the sea had always had a steadfast grip on Hakyeon's soul, like he was tied to it with an invisible thread. Whenever he visited its shores, he was filled with a sense of calm and safety as the gentle ocean wind caressed his face and moved through his hair like the touch of loving hands.

Hakyeon decided then that he would go to the ocean and perhaps fill the pages of his sketchbook with more drawings of the sights it had to offer. Hakyeon had definitely inherited his mother's creative flare as he loved to attempt to capture the ocean's beauty.

He tore his gaze from the scenery outside his bedroom window and tossed his legs over the side of his bed with a newfound determination. He was filled with passion and inspiration. He got up and threw on some black leggings, holes worn around the legs from repetitive use, and an oversized, loosely knitted, pale yellow jumper.

Hakyeon loved the colour yellow; his mother always told him how she loved the way it brought out the warm glow of his skin tone.

He picked up his worn leather shoulder bag and made sure it still contained his sketchbook and essential art supplies. Usually he would carry several media around with him so that he could decide which to use once he arrived at his destination. To his expectation, the bag contained his book and his pencils, graphite, watercolours and brushes. He smiled and placed the bag on his chair before grabbing one of the many empty jam jars he used as paint pots and took it to the bathroom, where he rinsed it and filled it to the brim before screwing on the lid. He went back to his room and collected his bag, placing the jar of water inside before heading down the narrow staircase that lead to the downstairs hallway.

He grabbed his set of keys from where they hung on a hook by the door and slid on his old trainers before rushing out of the house. He bid good afternoon to the seagull perched on his garden fence before walking cheerfully down the road, towards the beach.

**[Sound 3:[Closer to The Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKmEWRZNJ3k) ] **

As Hakyeon got closer to the seashore, the sound of chattering gulls grew louder and he smiled to himself, amused by their fleeting conversations. Some of the pretty sea birds even sounded like they were laughing.

The sun was beaming down on him and a cool breeze blew around him in the perfect balance. The sky was bright and blue with only a few fluffy, white clouds dotted here and there. As he passed by the bustling pier with a skip in his step and walked down the sandy beach, he admired the way the light bounced off of the water, causing it to appear as though it was glittering.

It was really shaping up to be a beautiful day.

He found a pleasant spot at a reasonable distance from the wet sand and sat down, taking out his sketchbook and deciding that today's media would be graphite. He scanned his surroundings and decided that his first drawing would be of a great black-backed gull that had landed on a rock not far from where he was sitting. It was a graceful bird, elegant despite the clumsy nature of gulls. It was a shame, he thought, that gulls had become so endangered, most of them being amber on the list of endangered species and a couple even being red.

It was then that the seagull opened its beak and threw its head back to let out a loud call. As the gull stopped, Hakyeon heard several other gulls doing the same thing in the distance, probably from up by the pier. He chuckled to himself and kept drawing before the gull decided to fly away.

Hakyeon then turned to the sea itself and began drawing the waves. He sketched out the curves of the waves, the white horses as they galloped into the shore and vanished into bubbling white foam, the glittering of distant water and much more. He loved the way the ocean moved, the way it crashed and curved and washed over things. He loved its unfathomable depth and mystery, loved the beauty that it held within it and the wondrous life that it contained.

He drew for a good few hours before hearing an ice cream truck. He shoved his things into his bag and ran towards the sound, snatching his wallet from a compartment within the bag while he went. He reached the truck right after a family with three small children, but he didn't mind the wait. He simply felt happy at seeing how excited the children were as their parents handed them the cones of ice cream.

He hopped up to the van once the family walked away together and excitedly asked for a blue bubblegum ice cream with green bubblegum sauce and sprinkles. The middle aged woman chuckled and smiled at his excitement and enthusiasm, handing him the ice cream with a wide grin.

 

"There you go, young man. Have a wonderful day."

"Thank you! I hope you get a lot of customers!" Hakyeon replied as he passed her the money.

 

He went away cheerful as he licked his ice cream. It was sugary and sweet, the slight sourness of the sauce contrasting deliciously with the soft flavour of the ice cream, the colourful sprinkles were just the perfect finishing touch. If there was anything he liked more than the flavour, it was the bright, vibrant shade of blue.

He had finished the ice cream and was polishing off the last bite of cone as he arrived back to the place he had been sitting before. He let out a contented sigh as he swallowed and decided that rather than sitting down again, he would go for a walk across the beach.

There weren't a lot of people at the beach, although the pier was fairly busy; it was mainly people walking their dogs and couples going for a stroll. He supposed that the lack of people was probably down to the heavy rainfall that morning. The roads and pavements were still rather damp, although the sun had evaporated most of the water.

Hakyeon kept walking along the beach, admiring the golden sand and the way the light shimmered across the water like liquid silver. He looked down as he took his next few steps, counting the pebbles and shells scattered across the ground. Hakyeon would stop every now and then to reach down and pick up a particularly intriguing stone or smooth-looking shell before placing them in his bag and continuing on his way.

**[Sound 4:[Waves on Rocks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PyLgaqvYhA) ] **

He reached the end of his stroll when he came to a more secluded part of the beach at the bottom of a small cliff, large rocks blocking him from venturing any further. He decided that this would be a good place to just sit and enjoy the view from, so he hauled himself up onto one of the rocks and sat there, knees to his chest. He breathed in the ocean air and exhaled peacefully; truly this was where he belonged.

The ocean gave Hakyeon a sense of peace and calm that he couldn't get anywhere else, it put him at ease whenever his heart was troubled. He couldn't explain why or how, but it was like the sea was whispering to him, whispering his name and calling him to it with soft words that only he could hear. He felt as though the ocean loved him, as though it wished to take care of him, to allow him comfort and tranquillity.

A gust of cool air blew past Hakyeon's shoulders, causing him to shiver slightly and pull his arms into himself. It was probably time for him to call it a day and head over to the cafe where his mother worked part-time, but he found his heart aching with sadness at the thought of leaving. It had been happening more often over recent days, becoming harder for him to bid the ocean goodbye. Whenever he left it would be slowly and with countless glances back over his shoulder, and the moment it was out of sight, he missed it terribly.

Hakyeon took a deep breath and lowered himself down off of the rock, preparing himself for the long journey away from the waves he longed to never part with. It almost felt like he was walking away from a long lost lover he had only just reunited with. His heart clenched at the strange unfairness of it all. His footsteps were heavy as he begrudgingly trudged back towards the road. It shouldn't have been that hard to leave, but it was and each time was more difficult than the last.

As he reached the pavement, he closed his eyes tightly, wishing with all his might that the ocean could be a tangible being, so that he could turn and run into its arms and revel in its embrace. Alas, no such wish would ever come true, no matter how desperately he willed it to be possible.

**[Sound 5:[Outside Traffic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jfeo6DKuPO8) ]**

Needless to say, Hakyeon dragged his feet as he walked and the happiness and optimism that he had felt at the beginning of the day was now replaced with heartache. The worst part was that he wasn't even entirely sure of the reason he felt it, nor did he know of the reason for its intensity. He had not been expecting to walk away with inner turmoil, but it seemed as though it was there to stay...at least for the time being.

He walked slowly, allowing his mind to ponder as he let his feet lead the way, his body having memorised the right paths to take long ago. As he arrived outside the cafe, he thought to himself that perhaps a nice slice of freshly baked Victoria sponge cake and a warm cup of tea might ease his mind.

**[Sound 6:[Cafe Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQX_HncvD2Y) ]**

The small silver bell above the door jingled as he stepped inside and as the door closed behind him, he was immediately greeted with a warm atmosphere. Jazz music sounded through the shop as some local regulars sat at their regular tables reading the newspaper, or a book and quietly sipping tea and eating scones and slices of cake. An old man sat by the window, gazing out at the scenery beyond the glass while drinking from one of the classic china cups, a small fork resting atop a napkin placed at the side of a slice of carrot cake.

The interior of the cafe was rather quaint. It had deep orange walls decorated with famed paintings and photographs, and dark wooden tables and chairs. The chairs had dark red cushions on them and at the centre of each of the tables was small menu and a stack of coasters illustrated with old maps.

From the other end of the cafe, Hakyeon could hear his mother's cheerful voice as she joyfully chatted to a customer. As he neared, he couldn't help but smile when he heard her laugh, full of love and warmth as it always was. He didn't think that he could ever grow tired of hearing it. All of a sudden she turned her head and her smile widened at the sight of him.

 

"Hakyeon, my darling, you're early!" She exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"It got a little chilly down by the shore." He explained with a small smile.

"Maybe one of these days you'll learn to take my advice and wear your jacket. Why don't you have a seat at one of the tables while I sort you out a nice cup of Earl Grey and a slice of that sponge cake you like so much?" She said lightheartedly and Hakyeon felt the weight lift from his shoulders. 

 

He nodded and took a seat in a far corner of the cafe. He leaned back in the chair and sighed in content, closing his eyes as he listened to the background music and let the peaceful atmosphere wash over him. At the back of his mind, he still thought of the sea and felt something tugging at his heart as if calling him to return there. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't go back now because it had become too late and he would have to walk home with his mother when her shift ended.

Not a moment passed before his mother came back and placed the tea and cake on the table before him, smiling that warm smile of hers as she did so. She always looked at him with such fondness that he believed not a day in his lifetime would pass where he felt unloved. A mother's love truly knew no bounds.

 

"Just relax for a while and the next hour should fly by as though barely a minute has passed." She said, the look in her eyes telling him that she knew he was burdened by something.

"Thank you...I can't wait to be home." He answered quietly.

"Whatever it is that's on your mind, Hakyeon, I know that you will figure things out. Just give it some time and all of the pieces will fall together. You have a kind heart, a heart of gold and a soul as pure as morning sunlight, so follow your heart; I don't believe it would ever lead you in the wrong direction." She spoke softly before leaving to tend the customers.

 

It was funny, he thought, how she always knew just what to say to put his worries to rest. She was right, she was always right; he would figure things out in time as long as he stayed true and followed his heart. There was not a single person whose advice he trusted more than his mother's.

**[Sound 7:[ Thunder Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkfSDRZm3tA) ]**

Later that evening, after dinner, a heavy thunder storm had started. Rain was tipping from the sky as though being propelled from a giant shower. The dark clouds rumbled deeply and crashes of lightning echoed through the night. The sky had turned dark a couple of hours ago and Hakyeon was lying on his bed watching the rain crash into his windows.

If he listened closely, he could hear the rain dripping into puddles outside and collecting on the window frame before dripping down the walls. His bedroom was cool, but he was warm under his blankets though he still hadn't changed from his day clothes into his pyjamas.

He was just about to get up and find one of his books to read when something stopped him, something held him back.

Hakyeon stared out of the window and into the darkness of night, something out there was calling to him, calling him outside. A round of booming thunder rolled through the sky, as if warning him of the dangers beyond the threshold of his house, but his mind was already set.

Storm or not, he had to know what was out there.

Hakyeon threw back his blankets and shoved his feet into a pair of black lace-up boots. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed a thick rain coat, quickly putting it on and zipping it up before quietly exiting his room, wary of the creaking of his bedroom door. He tiptoed down the stairs, the smell of lavender floating in the air as he made his way quietly to the front door.

He pulled up the hood of his coat and grabbed his spare key, careful of how much noise he was making as he unlocked the door, exited the house and locked it again behind him. The rain pelted harshly against him, battering him from every side as he moved away from his home and out towards the road. Thunder continued to crash loudly in the sky, like the Gods above were tossing their chairs in anger.

**[Sound 8:[Storm at Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKKDfynx4ZY) ]**

The further Hakyeon went into the darkness, the stronger the tugging at his heart became and so he let it become the compass guiding him on his way. It was not long before he became able to hear the crashing of waves through the storm and he knew that he legs had brought him to the sea. The pull at that moment was stronger than it had ever been before.

He continued to move forward until he was walking along the sand, the light of the moon illuminating the large waves rising and crashing in mayhem. Despite the sudden wash of fear that spread through him, Hakyeon moved closer to the sea, following the pull.

 

"Hakyeon" An unknown yet somehow familiar voice whispered through the wind "Hakyeon."

"Hello? Who's there? Who are you and how do you know me?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hakyeon." The voice whispered again. It was quiet and soft, but he heard it loud and clear. "You came."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He yelled, knowing the voice could hear him.

 

A sudden beam of bright, pale blue opened up through the clouds, illuminating the water below in a brilliant light. A large wave crashed heavily against the shore and then....silence.

The sand shifted, grain over grain as smooth pebbles and delicate shells tumbled with each retreating wave. The ocean rushed forth onto the shore and retreated with the gentle push and pull of the moon's gravity. The crashing of waves onto the sand was constant and immortal, whispering with the soft, comforting glow of tranquil moonlight.

Hakyeon stood in awe, unable to believe what was happening in front of him.

The water bubbled for a moment before something began to rise from its depths, shrouded in a cloak of moving water.

**[Sound 9:[The Spirit of The Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEjvzDR3WSc) ]**

The salt water moved around the figure as it rose completely from the waves. Hakyeon could see now that it was a man, a man that looked like he had been spun from ocean mist and woven starlight. He was pale and littered with glittering blue and pale silver where the light of the moon touched his skin. His hair was like light on the tip of a wave at the moment before it breaks upon the shore, his eyes deeper than the ocean from which he came.

He moved closer, gliding above the surface of the water, mist floating around him as he approached, his ethereal beauty stunning Hakyeon to silence. His words had left him and there was not a single thing he could do but stare at the entrancingly beautiful being before him.

The man lifted his arm and before Hakyeon could process it, the man's hand was caressing his cheek affectionately. His touch was like the delicate brush of ocean air against his face. He was afraid to close his eyes in case this was all a dream, but his heart was telling him that it was real.

The man leaned closer and pressed his forehead against Hakyeon's, touching their noses together gently before pulling back and gracing him with the smile that appeared on his pale pink lips.

He smelled of sea salts and ocean air, the scent calming Hakyeon's beating heart and filling it with calm and peace.

 

"Hakyeon, I have been waiting, waiting for so long, my love, longing to be close to you, to feel the warmth of your skin and to hear the sound of your voice." He said, his own voice as soft as the gentle twinkling of the stars that hung in the sky above. "Do you recognise me at all?" He asked quietly and it was then that Hakyeon recognised his voice. It was the whispering on the wind, the voice calling to him from the ocean.

"I am the spirit of the ocean. I have been watching you for many years, just as you have been watching me, and have only now been lucky enough to be granted the chance to meet with you." He explained and everything in Hakyeon's memory began fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle.

"It was you...all this time...it has been you that comforted me, you that warmed my heart." Hakyeon said, still in awe. "What is your name?"

"I have many names, but you may call me Leo." He spoke and everything was perfect.

"Leo." Hakyeon breathed. "I have always loved you."

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and smiled a smile more beautiful than anything Hakyeon had ever seen before in his lifetime. He was certain that nothing would ever be as beautiful, even one thousand lifetimes from then. "I love you too. I love you more than anything is this mortal world."

"I'm not dreaming am I? This seems so surreal..." Hakyeon wondered.

 

Leo stared lovingly into Hakyeon's eyes, his gaze as intense as it was entrancing. He leaned inward, towards Hakyeon, taking him in his embrace with one hand running tenderly through his hair and the other resting on his waist. The ocean spirit moved slowly, capturing Hakyeon's lips with his own.

Just like that, the rest of the world melted away, and it was just Hakyeon and Leo, and the slow crashing of waves under the glow of the moon. When Leo pulled back from the kiss, he slipped his hands into Hakyeon's and held onto them.

 

"I am as real as the air you breathe, my love. The love I feel for you is just as real and is eternally so." He said, voice dripping with affection.

"What do we do now? Where do we go from here?" Hakyeon asked, afraid that the moment might end far too quickly.

"You have a choice to make. You can stay here and live out the rest of your mortal life...or you could come with me and live an eternity by my side."

"What happens if I choose the first option?" Hakyeon inquired tentatively, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer when Leo frowned slightly.

"I would return to the ocean alone...and eventually I would one day dissipate into sea foam." He answered honestly.

"No!" Hakyeon responded quickly. "I don't want that to happen! I've only just had the chance to feel your touch, to hear your voice, to see your face. I cannot lose you so fast."

"I won't leave until I have your answer, but I cannot stay for long. I begged the Gods to allow us to meet, but they will only allow so much." Leo explained, mixed emotions displayed across his delicate features.

"What about my family?" Hakyeon asked. "I don't want my mother to think I've died if I leave now."

"Worry not, Hakyeon. Your mother will know that you are safe, that you are happy, I promise you that." Leo responded with honesty and Hakyeon knew his answer.

 

 

"Take me with you."

 

 

 


End file.
